[unreadable] The long range objective is to disseminate the science-enriched physical education program to national and local audiences to increase children's health-related science knowledge, interest in science, and science careers and to enhance their understanding of the clinical trial process. Minority students in urban areas often do not acquire essential academic skills to pursue science careers. Although students' interest in science may develop during adolescence, by middle or high school many students are academically so deficient they are unable to master technical knowledge essential for success. Stimulating children's interest in science and mathematics at an early age is critical to future achievement. It is no secret that physical education is one of the most enjoyable subject areas for 8-11 year old children. Physical education is often the subject in which many low achieving students excel. Connecting science with an active, problem approach to physical education can assist low performing African-American students increase their knowledge and interest in science. The Be Active Kids! curriculum has been designed, implemented, and evaluated during the initial 3 yr. SEPA Phase I. Students in 3rd-5th grades in 15 experimental schools increased their knowledge and interest in science by 18% over students in 15 comparison schools. We propose to disseminate the curriculum at 3 levels. First, we will disseminate it nationally using a web-based protocol, providing access to PDF versions of the curriculum and training support. Second, we will disseminate and sustain the curriculum in the large, urban school district where it was tested by having it approved by the Board of Education as the physical education curriculum for all students in grades 3-5. We will provide teacher training, materials, and web-based and support for all teachers in this district to implement and institutionalize the curriculum. To assess this dissemination, we will test a student sample in 25 schools to examine student achievement and science interest. Third, through a new partnership with the Baltimore After School Institute, we will disseminate the curriculum to after-school program providers. We will provide materials, training, and support to test the dissemination with a student sample to examine student science achievement and interest in science. [unreadable] [unreadable]